This invention relates to collectible novelty items and more particularly to collectible, unique dice and a packaging system therefor.
Collection of novelty items and other products by collectors is a well known phenomenon. Over the years, various types of novelties and products have been collected, such as baseball cards, stuffed miniature animals and other items.
It is an object of the present invention to provide collectible, one-of-a-kind dice for accumulation and trading by collectors.
Another object is to provide a packaging system for the collectible dice.
A further object of the invention is the provision of collectible dice which are protected against forgeries or unauthorized duplication by use of an electromagnetic transmitter or transponder embedded within each die for transmitting a unique electromagnetic identifier signal or code.
Still another object is to provide a packaging system for the dice which hides each die from view until the package is opened.
A still further object is to provide a plurality of unique, collectible dice having different color-coded numbers and/or symbols located on the sides of each die.
Yet another object of the present invention is the provision of such collectible dice wherein millions of combinations of color-coded numbers and/or symbols on the sides of the dice are provided.
Another object is to provide such collectible dice wherein each color-coded number and symbol may be assigned a positive or negative numerical value for the purpose of enabling the dice to be used in the playing of games.
Additional objects and advantages of the invention will be set forth in part in the description which follows, and in part will be obvious from the description, or may be learned by practice of the invention. The objects and advantages are realized and attained by means of the instrumentalities and combinations particularly pointed out in the appended claims.
To achieve these and other objects, the present invention provides a plurality of collectible dice, each die comprising: a cube-shaped element defining six flat sides; indicia positioned on predetermined of the sides; and means in operative relationship with the element for uniquely identifying the die by electromagnetic radiation transmission and detection.
It is to be understood that both the foregoing general description and the following detailed description are exemplary and explanatory but are not restrictive of the invention.